A Thousand Paper Stars
by xLuckiLuVx
Summary: A PL fic. Mainly about their life trying to fall in love with each other (but probably some of you know whats gonna happen) but guess what ... it's not what you think it is wink... so check it out ... R
1. A Walk to Remember

**A 1,000 Paper Stars  
**(A Thousand Paper Stars)

A Charmed teen fiction.

Disclaimer: ... I do not own Charmed or any characters of it but I do own this story and what goes on in this story.

Hope you all like this ... and the upcoming chapters of this story.

* * *

**Prologue/ Chapter 1**

"Piper, you remember how we first met? How our first half of our life had been extremely hard to believe as now?" Leo asked while holding Piper's hand as they had their late night stroll around the lake where memories were made. Leo looked at Piper and wonder what she was thinking ...

_To imagine it all, I still don't believe that life that had occurred to me, no... us. I mistaken things so seriously back then than now, that life I've made back then was too... complicated._

Piper searched for the correct words to answer Leo's questions but all she could do was nod. Leo understood what she means and waited for her answer...

_Or maybe I've remember **everything** that had occurred to us. The good and bad memories ... no..._

Piper looked up from the ground and looked directly into Leo's blue/brownish eyes.

"Leo, the memories, the joy and the pain I've suffered cannot be compared to now because now I have you forever and always, not letting go sight of you." She touches Leo's face ...

"I love those moments when we were together and still feel pain when I'm apart from you. Maybe like I thought the first time we met, it was maybe just that I would "love" you for awhile where then you'll forget about the present and move on to the future where I might not be the person in the spotlight, the moon and sun ... together forever. I understand now ... (the tears in her eyes were now in full control and was shredding tears after tears of love and memories of Leo and her) that I can't live one life, an year, a minute, without you to hold me and to comfort me when I am in pain ... such pain that only someone special can take it away ... and that person is ... you."

Leo peered through her eyes with tears in his eyes too now that her words touched him, so deep no one else can understand but only those who are so much in love, that can feel when their love one expresses more passionate words that no one else in the world existed ... just the two on them ... bringing harmony and pain ... to each others' lives.

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed the first chapter here ... just lil something something first ... don't want to go soo far now .. So please review and tell me how this is ... **


	2. Alone

A.N.: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Now, let me explain something that will happen in the following chapters. In the 1st, it was in the "present" day and then will be played back "flashbacks". So hope you understand and if you don't just leave a question or something ... ok now to end my chattiness ... on with Chapter 2

Piper pause her sayings and looked into Leo's eyes again and started again.

"Leo, I love you very much and I know you know that. But do you know that life can be held for so long, that you know when to let go even though you don't want too? (The tears start again and Piper stops walking and stepped in front of Leo) My heart beats every time I'm near you and only that time that I feel like I fulfill my long life dreams. You make me feel like nothing in the world can hurt me."

Piper hugged Leo and just letting the tears escape her eyes.

"Piper, I know, I know ... I know ... I know... You're more than the sun and moon can offer because you shine the lights to all my darkness..."

Leo sobbed as if nothing can stop him. And that's exactly how he felt. Nothing can stop Piper and him from loving each other, NOTHING! Because everything is meant to be this way except one thing ... this one thing can separate them forever no matter what ...

Piper withdrew herself from the hug and flashes a smile on and brushed away the tears. She took Leo's hand and as they draw to a close on their stroll. Piper sudden tightens her grip on Leo's hand.

Leo stopped and looked right at Piper. Piper fluttered her beautiful brownish eyes as it started to shut. Leo grabbed her from the legs and carried her home.

_This is too soon. Not now ... not ever. I'm not ready for this. Don't take my love away from me because it's not worth living for if she is not by my side. Not now ..._

Leo rushed her to his car, now crying.

"Piper ... it's too soon! Not now ... this can't be happening!"

Leo opened the passenger car door and laid Piper on the chair ... as he touched her face ... he kissed her on her forehead ... and with the remaining strength that Piper had ... she lifted her hand and grabs his chin and kissed him passionately even though both side of the story had painful tears. And after all this is happening so fast they had their moments ...

Leo dash his car to the hospital and as the "doctors" laid Piper on the stretcher, both holding each other hands, they tried not to say anything worth saying because in each other hearts, they know this might may be the end but it may not. And as they rolled Piper away, Leo was blocked away from the emergency entrance of the operating "place". Leo stood there head in hands crying alone ... not knowing if Piper will live through all the sickness she had ...

TBC

A.N: So... How was it? I know this is difficult to understand. All I just want you to know is that ... well you see... wink wink


	3. Surprise?

MollyBall: umm... Yes my name is Linda ... lol and to answer your second question ... you'll find out later in this chapter ... heheh

Disclaimer: On Chapter one ...

... On with Chapter 3 of A Thousand Paper Stars ...

As Leo sat there on the benches inside the waiting room, he tried to pray for his love one to have peace and remain with him... forever. But then he thought ...

_Maybe forever isn't as long as it seems. He wanted to be with Piper for eternity holding each other hands and watching stars after stars shoot across the beautiful night skies. But then again ... Piper told him about her sickness just 1 month ago..._

After awhile the doctor came out bringing unexpected news.

"Mr. Wyatt? Are you a family member or a close friend to Ms. Halliwell?"

Leo wiped the tears away and answered, "Yes I am, doctor."

"Well great because Ms. Halliwell is well and the disease she had is gone. And we have other news to good with that."

Leo face brightens up and looked right at the doctor. Leo shakes the doctor telling him to just jump to conclusions.

"What do you mean the disease or virus you are talking about is gone? I thought you have no cure for it yet! And yet, why was she in so much pain?"

"Mr. Wyatt ... calm down. The pain Ms. Halliwell was experiencing was because something was happening, a good thing. Ms. Halliwell is well, pregnant! It seems like the antibodies had a sidekick which is the fetus that fought away the 'disease' cells. And we are 100 sure she is pregnant and the 'disease' free! "

"She's what?"

Leo couldn't stand anymore and fell into the seat. The doctor saw the high spirits of the news and walked away. Leo sat there with the brightest smile there is in the world. As Leo was about to walk to the main desk to ask something, he saw both Paige and Phoebe running towards him with tears in their eyes.

"What happen to Piper? Why are you so happy?" questioned Paige and Phoebe in unison.

Leo smiled at them and wiped away their tears.

"Well because Piper is well. Disease-free and well ... pregnant! I'm going to be a father! A father can you imagine that?" Leo hugged both of his soon to be sister in-laws who quickly had tears of joy!

"We're going to Aunties!"

TBC

A.N: Answer anyone questions? Good well umm... the next follow chapter will try to have some P/L fluff ... So stay tune. Thanks for the reviews!

Linda


	4. We Are

A.N: Thanks for all the reviews and hope you have enjoyed this story so far and the upcoming chapters.

"„"„"„

Leo withdrew from the happiness of the moment and walked to the front desk.

"Hello I want to know if visitors are allowed to see Ms. Piper Halliwell."

The nurse at the main desk searched on the computer and answered with a pleased smile...

"Ms. Piper Halliwell .... Ahh ... Room 246, second floor on the left hand side. And yes, you may visit her."

Leo thanked her and walk back to where Phoebe and Paige are standing. They were pretty happy and very thankful that Piper's illness has gone away and brought a miracle to the world... more to the Halliwell family!

"I just asked the nurse at the main desk if we, family, can go visit our lovely Piper. And yes we can so... let's go. I can't wait to see her."

The girls gave each other "something going to spark" looks and then followed Leo to visit Piper.

As they entered the elevator, it was the silence of the happiness. Nothing to say but it just shows in the emotion they were all showing. And when the elevator doors opened, Leo rushed out and looked for room 246. Phoebe and Paige was thrilled to see Piper knowing she has made it through the deadline living through the present and future, instead of the darkness of knowing she'll be moving on without them.

Leo quickly hushed them both while slowly opening Piper's room door. Leo was pleased to see Piper but at the same time, wanted to cry because of how Piper was hooked up with all these different wires. Hearing her heart beat, all three was quiet, knowing Piper needed to recover.

Leo took a step ahead and took a seat next to Piper. Even though he shed one tear, this tear meant everything. Leo moved his hands to brush away Piper's hair from covering her beautiful face and kissed her on her forehead.

Leo took a good look at Piper, and then laid his head down next to her arm... crying. Phoebe and Paige who were also on the other side of Piper, was hugging each other and crying with Leo.

_Piper, I love you. I love you and the child you are carrying. I know you do too because you once told me, "Others tell people that their husband is their lover, but you are my world, sun, and the star." Remember? You ... are what my planets revolve around. You are the living love of my life. Wake up for me...wake me up ... to tell me this is all just some kind of silly dream and to be with me and help me fight these tears of pain and loneness._

They remain this way for quite a few hours, waiting for Piper to wake up. Phoebe and Paige who sat on the sofa were trying not to fall asleep. Leo still waiting for that some moment where Piper would just jump out of bed and joke around with Leo telling him it's all just a joke ... the illness and everything that felt like a throne in the eye.

Tear after tear would fall occasionally from Leo. He just waited to patiently. And with these patiently, he had these guts; what his mother would just say to Piper and how it sounds so harsh but Piper just take it as a compliment.

_You made through it all through my mother's harsh sayings and calls. You will make it through this too. Even though the doctor said that we are free to fly now, but I want you to really show me that..._

TBC

A.N: hmm ... don't know now what I should do ... lol I don't know what disease I should assign Piper but she is so kind and I don't want any "deadly" disease. I just put some virus and some side effects like pain and exhaustion. ï 


	5. More than just Love

Chapter 5 of A Thousand Paper Stars

**A.N: Thanks everyone for reading this fic. and encouraging me to do this. Well, here's the next chapter of the story ... and oh yeah, it's still the present.**

* * *

A day after ...

Leo sat beside Piper every moment he can to await for her to wake up again. Paige and Phoebe would try to persuade him to go home and have some sleep but he would just refuse. The girls tried they're best but nothing seem to get Leo away from Piper even though they wish they could have some time with Piper, alone.

"Leo, go home you need to sleep. We'll call you when Piper wakes up. We promise," Phoebe spoke. "You still need to eat too. You haven't eaten for days now. Please go home. Rest and eat."

Leo looked towards Phoebe and Paige. "I can't leave Piper's side. I can't eat or sleep. It's just too difficult knowing Piper is in this condition."

Paige gave him a glare. "Look mister. I know you love Piper very, very much. Now how would you think she would feel if you sat here day after day looking the way you are? You look skinner than before. Think of how Piper would feel."

Leo looked down, gave Paige that "innocent" look (**a.n. innocent ... lol cough**) and stood up. "You're right, Paige. I can't let Piper see me this way. Call me when she wakes up or anything."

After Leo walked out the door, Paige and Phoebe gave each other happy looks because they have the time to encourage Piper to wake up instead of just Leo. Phoebe took the seat that Leo sat.

"Hey, Paige this seat is too warm! This seat can even bake some cookies too." Phoebe laughed with Paige and sat down. Phoebe gently took Piper's hand. "Piper, we miss you. You're meals and everything. It's not a manor without the three of us. Don't leave like Prue did. It's just not fair." Phoebe now drowning in her own puddle of tears was getting off the chair and giving Paige a time to talk too.

Paige wiped the tears that chases itself down her cheeks and sat down on the chair. "Piper, you and Phoebe are the only love I've known that's so true." Paige flashes on a smile, still tears after tears fell. "Remember the first time we knew we were a family? You, Phoebe, and Prue shine me the light to the world of darkness. Remember? I miss you Piper, wake up..."

* * *

Afternoon

Leo came quickly back to the hospital as soon as he rested, eat, and shaved. He bring with him his guitar (**yeah he plays guitar... lol**), the packet of the "soon to be-made" stars, and the song that was written by a guitarist (**you'll find out soon who it is**). By the time he got to Piper's room, he saw Phoebe and Paige cuddled on the couch sleeping. So he quietly stepped in and took his seat. He placed the guitar next to him and the "soon to be made" stars on the table. He stood up and kissed Piper on the forehead and whispered, "I ... love ... you."

**A.N. Thanks for tuning into this story and chapter. I really appreciated. ****I'm sorry this is late and this is due to school and exams. So I had to study. But chapter 6 is right around the corner. So stay TUNE!**

**Linda**


	6. Rewind Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Charmed ones or any one or thing that relates to the idea of Spelling Production.

* * *

White lights. All I see is white and yellow. I see people wearing yellow robes that cover their face. Where could I be?

Piper sat up from the bed she laid for what seems like years. Standing up, she looked at herself in a white hospital gown.

_Where the heck am I? What am I doing here?_

Taking her stand, she walked closer to the people in yellow robes.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

No one answered. They came on minding their own business and walking away from me. I want to go home. I want to be in Leo's arm and not here. I want to be close to family and HERE is not home.

A tear shred itself from Piper's eyes and race itself down her cheek. In a blink of an eye, someone in yellowish robe stood next to Piper, making her jump.

"Piper, I'm glad you're wakening yourself."

Blinking continuously, she replied, "But I don't understand. Why am I here?"

"Piper, you've wander through dangerous stages in your life. We put you in this life because of one thing..."

"But why did you HAVE to choose me? I've put my life through risks and now the cancer!" Piper cried.

"You have no cancer, Piper."

"No cancer? But ...how could that be? The doctor ..."

"A doctor? HA. Piper, you're life is so perfect. It's a challenge for us to even see you in such pain."

"You know about pain? Did you know how much it hurts me to know I was diagnosed with the cancer? Did you know? Of course not because look at you, whoever you are. You're this unknown PERSON that has no life at all to know such pain! And you're telling me there's no such DOCTOR?" Piper threw up her hands and cried again.

"Piper, we knew, we all knew how you felt about it. We FELT your pain, your sorrows, and your joy. We wanted to stop THEM from putting you in such position. But we couldn't."

"Them? Stop right there. First of all (she wipes away her tears and put her hands on her hips), who the heck are you and the OTHERS that you mention?"

"We are whitelighters."

"Whitelighters?"

"Whitelighters are like guardian angels to witches only, of course. People like you are our charge and whom we protect from demons."

"You must be joking! There's no such thing as guardian angels or witches or demons." Pipers laugh and stop, looking at the serious face. "You're not joking, are you?"

"Of course I'm not joking. We, whitelighters, don't joke about our job. We committed our rebirth lives to protect others such as you. No joke."

"Now, tell me ..."

"Call me Todd."

"Okay, tell me Todd, who are the "them" you were talking about?"

"'Them' are elders. Not elders as in old people walking with cranes. Elders are high class whitelighters who have more charges and have more responsibilities. They send out laws or rules to the regular whitelighters. No other can be higher than THEM."

"I see. Now tell me ..."

"I've must not say any more, Piper. Your time with us has expired and you shall not say much. But before you leave this place, know that your life is in our hands and with that we shall take good care of you. No other can."

"Todd, wait a second." With that, Todd orbed out without letting Piper ask her question. And within just seconds, things reverse itself and Piper seeing herself backtrack back to the bed and lying herself down and finally closed her eyes like it was just a movie ... a film that might just end.

* * *

**Hey ... Hope you enjoyed this chapter ... Please Review! .. heheh ... Stay tune for Chapter 7 of A Thousand Paper Stars**


End file.
